


Lover

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: Season 6 was just a little too real for me because my Grace married her Nick and then my high school BFF married her husband as well.Right after she got married my BFF suggested we play a game on our lunch hour where she gave me a reason a day to get married.Thus these two events plus watching Grace and Frankie really open up to each other toward the end of season 6 about the next phase of their relationship... was the muse I needed to write this...
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Lover

"Frankie! For the final time, I'm not gay!"

"And I never said you were. Well, I may have...okay I probably did, but only because…"

" Because what Frankie? You think it's funny? You want to embarrass me? You KNOW I'm uncomfortable talking about my sex life.. "

"Okay, let's unpack that last sentence. You are just uncomfortable talking about your sex life with me. And have you ever asked yourself why that might be?"

" Gawd, Frankie, I…"

" Nope. You don't get to walk away from this conversation Grace. *Holds up a hand to signal stop* " Look, we're obviously going about this conversation the wrong way...so now for something completely different, here's your assignment, should you choose to accept it. Every day for a month, write down one reason to be straight or heterosexual or have a husband or IDK the point of only considering males as acceptable sexual partners...I don't really care how you want to frame it in your brain, as long as you write down one reason a day for 30 days." 

" Okay?"

" Fine."

" Well, obviously it's not fine, but I choose to frame your "fine" as a "yes", and without further ado, I bid you good night".

" Frankie…"

" I said, good night Gracie". " Your 30 days starts tomorrow by the way…"

****

Day 7  
" Do you really need a husband to carry your groceries into the house?"

" Hello, knee replacement surgery…"

" True…"

Day 12  
" Okay...I will admit, sleeping with a full sized person is more comfortable that sleeping with a teddy bear, although I do question your advice here, as you actually did sleep with a bear for 40 years and all indications are it wasn't all that comfortable…"

" I told you, Robert and I had separate bedrooms most of those years"

" Well then this answer is obviously suspect…"

****  
Day 18

" What is this?"

" It's butterbeer. Try it, it's from Harry Potter. Oh, wait, wait, I have something you might prefer instead"

" Ta-da. Cinnamon Coke. It's like a Fireball shot without the headache, because caffeine. Cheers"

*Each woman takes a sip of the others drink*

*Together* "Hmmm, that's not bad actually" *both laugh*

"So...no snarky comment about today's answer?"

" No, other than it took you 17 days to say it…"

*Frankie holds up her hand* " Calm down, I'm not looking to undo 17 days of progress, as much as I'm saying hopefully it is progress, and we can finally talk about this as mature women"

" Really, what's there to talk about? I finally worked up the courage to tell you I only enjoy or prefer to have sex with a man"

" But do you, really? No. Hear me out. Because...first I heard about Jerome. My guess is in high school eating pizza was about as equally exciting as your boyfriend giving you an accidental orgasm in the backseat of his car. And as much as I have grown to love Robert over these last few years, you have to admit the bar was set really low with him, and even then he didn't step over it. And surely by now you Guy was definitely not your type of "guy". Just as obviously, Phil was a major player who was only shooting his shot with you because he knew you would wear major vodka bottle glasses during that entire relationship. And believe it or not, I "get" it that you finally enjoyed sex with Nick, just as I enjoyed sex with Jacob and Leo. But that doesn't mean I have to limit myself to only having sex with men, and honestly it doesn't have to mean that for you either. Seriously, carpal tunnel pre-Vybrant anyone?"

" Frankie, we have talked about this several times… do you want to have sex with me or what?"

" And I have answered you several times, no. I don't want to have sex with you, I just do it because it makes you uncomfortable when I ask"

" See? That right there is why it took me 17 days to broach this subject with you.. "

" So let's flip the script, or I don't know, throw the script out completely… *pause* ...so,do you want to have sex with ME or what?"

" Ugh, Frankie. I just told you I enjoy sex with men...you know, because they have you know...a penis" *Grace doesn't meet Frankie's eyes, and takes a big sip of her drink* "God, why am I having this conversation with you without any hard liquor?"

" What's so funny?"

" For starters, I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry about the Freudian context of you using the words, "hard" and "liquor" in the same sentence... or if I should point out you completely missed the memo that, by your own admission, the best sexual experience of your life was actually from a vibrator or from being tied up and blindfolded which essentially allowed you to create a sexual fantasy in your head, rather than be present and witness the sex happening in your bed."

"Fuck you Frankie. We really need to table this discussion".

" As much as I appreciate that offer, I'm gonna decline it...for now. Plus I agree, we do need to stop talking and move this discussion to the table."

" Frankie, you can't just…*squeaks* what do you think you are doing?"

" Duh, tabling this discussion...Kevin"

*Frankie gently lifts Grace up so she is sitting on the edge of the table/island and thus taking the pressure off Grace's knee. Then she reaches out to touch the edge of Grace's popped shirt collar, and finally leans up to catch Grace's mouth in a soul searing, passionate kiss.*

"I wasn't lying to you Grace. I don't want to have sex with you. Shh...let me finish my thoughts. I have no desire to be like all those other men in your life, instead I want to make love to you. To go as fast or as slow as you want to, so that you're present here, with me, for the entire experience. I want to show you, ...prove to you, that we're equal partners on this pleasure cruise, because...I love you, Grace Hanson". *Singing softly* " I'm not sure if I've known you twenty seconds or twenty years..." "Is it okay if I kiss you again, lover?"

" Mmm, now I'm the one debating whether or not to tell you I know that's Taylor Swift, or tell you I'm kinda sad you didn't go with Billie Eilish, and the whole…I'm a bad guy, duh." * leans into Frankie's personal space to kiss her again*

"I love you too, Francis".

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I watched Jane and Lily guest host The Ellen Show... and yet weirdly it works on that level too. 😏😏🔥


End file.
